Petit recueil de dramione!
by Ange-magnolia
Summary: Un petit OS à base de produits dérivés. Une histoire plus poétique au détour d'un dessin.
1. Drago Malfoy is MY boyfriend!

**Bon, alors voilà un petit OS sur Harry Potter, inspiré de T-shirt en produits dérivés que j'ai eu l'occasion de voir.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

Depuis que les aventures d'Harry Potter avaient fait le tour du monde moldu, une sorte d'engouement hystérique avait pris possession de ces derniers : tatouages en tout genre, écharpes aux couleurs de sa maison favorite, bonbons inspirés des pastilles de Bertie Crochue, peluches à l'effigie de Voldy, imitations de baguettes, et bien d'autre. D'ailleurs, on trouvait depuis peu sur Internet une flopée de T-shirt en tout genre imprimés de slogans divers, variés et tordus. Le dernier en date est celui que nous intéresse.

Evidemment à Poudlard, les élèves avaient suivi cette mode moldu. De très près pour _certaines_ , avec beaucoup plus de recul pour d'autres. Et quand ce t-shirt-là était sorti les fan-girls s'étaient déchaînées aussi bien dans le monde sans magie que dans l'enceinte même de l'école de sorcellerie. Pansy, Lavande, Parvati et Padma avaient été les premières à se l'arracher, rapidement suivies de la quasi totalité des jeunes filles de cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années. Dans des coloris, des textures, des calligraphies et des styles différents, toutes arboraient depuis une semaine déjà des t-shirt portant l'inscription : " _Drago Malfoy is my boyfriend!_ "

Ce dernier au départ flatté, commençait sérieusement à s'en faire pour sa sécurité et son intégrité physique. Une semaine quand même! Et certaines devenaient très entreprenantes. Oh, bien sûr toutes ne portaient pas cette inscription ridicule. Mais même en comptant Lovegood, Weasley, Granger et toutes les filles supposément en couple, elles étaient sacrément nombreuses. Et puis, une semaine avec une Parkinson hystérique pendue à son cou toute la sainte journée, il ne pourrait en supporter plus.

Ce soir là dans la salle commune les discussions allaient bon train. Chacune pensait au nouveau t-shirt qu'elle allait se procurer : " _quelle couleur pour aller avec mes chaussures ?_ ". Chacun estimait le temps que cette folie allait encore durer : " _non mais c'est vrai quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ?_ ". Drago sentait l'angoisse et l'irritation grandirent à mesure que Pansy se rapprochait de lui. Quant à Hermione...

Hermione s'était levée, elle avait marché en direction de la table des serpentards, puis arrivée à hauteur de Drago elle avait attrapé son nœud de cravate et l'avait embrasser au nez et à la barbe de Pansy et du reste de la gente féminine présent dans la grande salle. Le baiser avait durait longtemps, assez longtemps pour que tout le monde soit convaincu du consentement de Drago, et pendant ce temps un silence de plomb avait cloué tout le monde. Enfin, Hermione avait relâché Drago et ce dernier, tout sourire, l'avait regardé monter sur la table avant d'annoncer :

\- " **Drago Malfoy est MON petit-ami!** " avait-elle tonné en promenant son regard assassin sur l'assemblée bouche bée.

Et elle était redescendue et était partie finir son repas.

" _Tant pis pour la discrétion_ ", pensa Drago qui n'avait pas perdu son grand sourire béat.

 **Voilà, bon c'était juste comme ça. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu. Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en penser ?**

 **Bisous bisous.**


	2. Au détour d'un carnet

**Coucou, voici un autre petit OS sans prétention sur Drago et Hermione. Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**

* * *

Ce matin là, Drago était passé en coup de vent à la bibliothèque. Un livre de botanique qu'il aurait dû aller récupérer il y a deux semaines, et avoir lu pour le cours dernier, l'attendait sur le bureau de Mme Pince. La bibliothécaire avait montré toute sa désapprobation dans un regard noir. Et Drago lui avait rendu un regard dur, froid et hautain dont il avait le secret.

« _La botanique_ , disait son père, _c'est la sous-matière destinée aux cracmols et autres individus de bas-étages dont la seule ambition est de passer leur vie dans la boue, au milieu des vers de terre._ » Alors il n'allait certainement pas perdre son précieux temps à lire des recettes de Grand-mère à base de jus de mandragore fermenté et d'asphodèle décomposée, merci bien !

C'est en sortant de la bibliothèque qu'il avait aperçu un petit cahier partiellement caché sous une table. Fusse sa curiosité maladive, son espoir de mettre la main sur un hypothétique journal intime, ou un élan du destin, allez savoir. Toujours est-il qu'il fit un détour pour récupérer ce cahier.

* * *

Le cahier fut oublié une bonne partie de la journée. Entre les cours, Blaise qui n'arrêtait pas de le harceler pour qu'il l'aide à faire son devoir de potion, et pour finir un horrible entraînement de Quidditch sous la pluie. Il n'avait repensé au carnet que tard le soir.

* * *

Il était dans son lit et ses camarades dormaient depuis longtemps quand le petit cahier lui était revenu en mémoire. Il l'avait sortit de sa poche où il avait passé la journée et l'avait ouvert avec impatience. Il ne savait pas à quoi il s'était attendu, mais il savait qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

C'était un carnet de dessin au fusain, de magnifiques dessins, très réalistes, de créatures magiques essentiellement, mais aussi des fleurs, des paysages, des morceaux du château même. Le trait était stylisé, léger et profond, tout en arabesques et en courbes douces et appliquées.

Drago fut surpris de se sentir ému : c'était beau ! C'était le même monde que le sien, mais au-travers d'un regard infiniment plus optimiste, plus émerveillé. Il resta un long moment dans cet état d'admiration, il contemplait les dessins, leurs détails, leur texture, il essayait de comprendre comment le dessinateur avait pu déceler tant de beauté dans ces choses qu'il avait toujours eu la bêtise de croire banales.

Il s'était endormi tard, le cahier ouvert sur le torse, rêvassant au milieu de ce monde fantastique.

* * *

Le carnet était depuis une semaine en la possession de Drago, et pourtant ce dernier ne se lassait pas de le contempler, toujours avant d'aller dormir, toujours en secret, toujours dans le cocon sécurisant de son lit à baldaquin. La journée, le carnet était caché sous son oreiller, et la nuit il occupait les rêves du jeune homme.

* * *

Drago s'était à peine demandé à qui pouvait appartenir ce cahier. Ça n'avait pas eu d'importance puisqu'il ne comptait ni faire chanter la personne, ni lui rendre son bien. Seulement, il avait commencé à y réfléchir, à se demander si il ou elle continuait de dessiner, s'il y avait d'autres dessins ailleurs, d'autres carnets comme celui-ci ou s'il détenait un carnet unique de rares chefs-d'œuvre d'un dessinateur occasionnel. En fait, il se demandait si quelqu'un cherchait le carnet, et surtout si ce quelqu'un pourrait lui montrer d'autres dessins.

Il n'avait pas vraiment chercher la personne à qui appartenait le carnet, mais il avait essayé de l'imaginer : un Poufsouffle peut-être, ou un Serdaigle, il penchait pour une fille, un peu rêveuse, pas trop sur Terre, il avait d'ailleurs plus ou moins surveiller Loufoca Lovegood la semaine passée sans rien déceler de ce qu'il cherchait.

Il s'était imaginé qui cela pourrait être, mais pas sa réaction face à cette personne : lui rendre le carnet ?, lui demander d'autres dessins ?, discuter du monde et de ses aspirations dans la vie… ? Il ne pensait pas qu'il irait ne serait-ce que la voir, mais il se demandait tout de même. Il commençait à être désireux de savoir, de connaître la personne, l'auteur de ce qu'il considérait comme _ses_ dessins.

* * *

Il était allé se promener au bord du lac. Il faisait beau aujourd'hui et depuis qu'il avait découvert le carnet, il se sentait concerné par les belles choses de ce monde, il se sentait l'observateur privilégié de la vie. Il aimait bien le lac, mais il ne l'avait jamais _vu_ avant. Il avait voulu y remédier.

Il s'était approché d'un arbre, voulant s'asseoir à son pied quelques instants, mais il avait aperçut quelqu'un derrière. Une personne assise en tailleur. Des cheveux reconnaissables entre tous ne laissaient aucun doute sur son identité : Hermione Granger. Ce n'était pas l'appel de la beauté du lac qui l'avait fait se rapprocher, mais l'habitude de chercher des ennuis aux Griffondors avait été trop forte. Drago s'était donc lentement rapproché d'elle. Elle semblait toujours très concentrée, un crayon à la main, l'agitant frénétiquement au-dessus d'une feuille. _Peut-être un devoir._ Puis, Drago avait été suffisamment proche pour distinguer la feuille, par dessus son épaule, et il s'était figé. Ce n'était pas un devoirs. C'était le lac, le lac comme il était venu le voir. Beau, vrai, tout en courbes souples. Et la main de Granger courrait dessus, apportant par touches légères des textures, des reflets, de la vie. Puis elle avait relevé la tête, fixant le lac avec un regard brillant d'émotions.

Alors Drago était repartit sans trahir sa présence.

* * *

Les jours avaient passé et rien n'avait changé. Mais Drago avait gardé le carnet. Les jours avaient passé et rien n'avait changé, sauf la guerre. La guerre avait éclaté et il n'y avait rien eu de beau là-dedans. Et puis la guerre avait été remportée, par Potter. Et tout avait repris des couleurs. Drago avait été innocenté avec sa mère, par Potter, et tout les deux ils avaient rendu le Manoir plus beau, leurs vies plus belles. Et peut-être que finalement, Drago avait changé. Peut-être qu'il avait changé avant la guerre, qu'il avait été différent pendant, et que maintenant il était juste heureux, qu'il parvenait mieux à voir le beau du monde. En tout cas, il était optimiste.

* * *

Et puis un jour, il était allé sur le chemin de Traverse, et il était passé devant une affiche :

« Exposition d'art amateur.

Chez Fleury et Bott.

Aujourd'hui de 8h30 à 19h.

Venez nombreux ! »

Et il avait su qu'il devait y aller. Après tout, il avait quelque chose à rendre…

* * *

Comme il s'y était attendu, il y avait peu de monde. Mais _elle_ était bien là. Alors il s'était approcher, doucement, comme au bord du lac. Mais de face cette fois. Elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver, penchée sur un autre dessin. Puis il avait parlé :

« _Bonjour, Granger._ »

Elle avait relevé la tête d'un coup. Penché la tête légèrement sur le coté :

« _Boujour, Malfoy… ?_ Elle avait posé son fusain. Il avait sorti le carnet de sa poche.

\- _Il me semble que c'est à toi, non ?_ Il avait esquissé un sourire en coin.

- _Mais, comment… ?! »_ Elle s'était à demi levée de sa chaise la main orientée vers le carnet, un peu perdue, sûrement. Il lui a tendu, elle l'a repris. Elle effleurait le carnet, ne semblant pas trop y croire, puis elle l'ouvrit. Comme elle le feuilletait, elle jetait de fréquents coups d'œil vers Drago. Et après une minute d'hébétude, elle dit :

 _« Je l'avait perdu à Poudlard. Co-Comment as-tu… ?_

\- _Il était sous une table de la bibliothèque, je l'ai pris et le l'ai gardé, mais maintenant je pense qu'il doit être restitué. Et puis, je le connais par cœur. »_ Il avait ajouté dans un rictus qui se voulait désinvolte.

Il avait lentement fait volt-face et après trois pas en direction de la sortie il s'était arrêté « _Au fait Granger, tes dessins sont magnifiques._ » avait-il lancé par dessus son épaule, le ton le plus sincère qu'elle lui ait connu. Et il était repartit aussi sec.

Hermione avait pris plus d'une demi-minute pour réagir, fait rare chez elle. Puis elle s'était levée d'un bond et avait couru dans le chemin de Traverse. Elle avait repérer les cheveux caractéristiques de Malfoy et avait bondi et tiré sur sa manche sans trop réfléchir. Face à lui, elle avait tendu un petit carnet, semblable à celui qu'ils venaient de s'échanger, noir cette fois.

« _Tiens Malfoy. Mais il s'appelle « reviens ». Je serai au Trois Balais la semaine prochaine à 9h. Je pense qu'on a des choses à se dire toi et moi. Bonne journée Malfoy, et merci. Pour le carnet, et pour le compliment._ »

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partie, Drago la retint par le bras :

« _J'y serai. Et, si tu peux Granger, apporte d'autres dessins._ »


End file.
